


A Lasting Impression

by the_last_dillards



Series: Kinktober 2020 [23]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Kinktober, M/M, Marking, Overstimulation, Scent Kink, Scent Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27168080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_last_dillards/pseuds/the_last_dillards
Summary: Already, he’d been petted and rubbed over twice. Julian felt like a live wire ready to go off. Tickled, over sensitized, and rock hard.Kinktober Day 23: Marking/Scent Kink
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Series: Kinktober 2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945888
Comments: 16
Kudos: 109





	A Lasting Impression

Garak held him still against his struggling. 

“Dear, it’ll only take longer if you don’t stop squirming.”

Julian whimpered in response, body tensed as he tried to make himself stay motionless. Then Garak made another pass of his palm over his ribs and his body twisted against his will under the ministrations.

He was wrapped up by Garak, held tightly in his arms as he ran stroking hands along the entirety of his body. Already, he’d been petted and rubbed over twice and by now, he felt like a live wire ready to go off. Tickled, over sensitized, and rock hard.

But aside from the occasional stroke, Julian received no release.

Surely, he must reek of Garak enough already?

Julian tried to continue holding still as he cursed the Jennifites.

It was only yesterday that he’d come back from an important diplomatic visit to the Gamma Quadrant with their new potential allies on Jennif II. The only problem was that the Jennifites were an extremely germophobic people. All planetary visitors were required to undergo a series of sanitary showers before being allowed to enter the atmosphere. As such, Julian had returned completely wiped of all scents.

That alone would normally be enough to send Garak into a frenzy, his more possessive side urging him to reclaim his mate. But then in perfect timing, they’d found out that Dukat and his crew would be arriving on the station within the week. And that truly was cause for concern.

If Julian was without Garak’s scent, then it would seem as if they had broken up and had been so for a while. He would no doubt be swarmed with xeno-curious Cardassian suitors under the impression that an alien willing to sleep with a Cardassian exile was willing to sleep with anyone. Not to mention the attention of the devil himself, hoping to take what was Garak’s.

And so, the only solution was that Julian needed to be slathered in a fresh scent marking and soon. There could be no sign that it had even worn away in the slightest.

He moaned as Garak stroked down the column of his neck, pressing the scent glands located on his wrists along Julian’s body.

“Garak, _please,”_ he whined. “Haven’t you already covered me enough?”

“I can’t afford to miss a single centimeter of you.”

Julian huffed. He felt far too overstimulated on most of his body and far too understimulated where he needed it the most.

He pushed his hips back against Garak’s, trying to make a point. “Well, I can think of a certain several inches that’s missing your scent.”

“Oh? And where would that be?” Garak smiled into his hair, breathing in. “And please don’t say your feet.”

“Well, now that you mention it...”

Garak grabbed his cock, letting his wrist rub along it. “Ah! I think I’ve found it.”

Julian smirked, even as he bucked into his grip, before the arm around his chest tightened like a constrictor, forcing him still.

“Please, my dear. Do refrain.”

After he had himself back under control, Julian was freed, and Garak continued to stroke his cock while his other hand went on its way, petting Julian’s face and sliding down his arms. 

Julian closed his eyes and let himself enjoy the attention. It was nice, if a bit oily. Garak’s wrists had been rubbed over him so many times that even he could catch some of the scent, something usually imperceptible unless he put his nose right to the glands. 

It wasn’t the most pleasant smelling. Very heavy and musky.

There was a shifting behind him as Garak hiked a thigh over his, holding him close in almost a bear hug, scales scratching over his hip. He could feel the line of Garak’s ventral ridge pressing against him, leading to a wet split that was being pushed insistently against his lower back. 

He tried not to chuckle at Garak’s apparent horniness, but found he didn’t need to as the laugh turned into a moan. Gentle lips pressed to the back of his neck, latching on and sucking lovebites onto his skin for a rather more visible mark, the hand on his cock picking up speed even as Garak’s other hand lazily trailed up to fondle a nipple. 

Julian came suddenly, nearly violently, after being on edge for so long.

Garak stroked him through it before untangling himself and pushing Julian onto his back. He straddled his lap and picked up what he could of the semen with a hand, running sharp eyes over Julian’s form as he reached up and wiped the sullied hand along his neckridges, rubbing it in.

Julian knew he had to be gaping like an idiot at the normally prissy Cardassian’s display, because Garak smiled sweetly back at him.

“For the scent,” he explained innocently. 

Julian nodded, mouth still hanging open.

Then Garak finished, ridges glistening and looking sticky as he bent at the waist to bury his nose in Julian’s pit, taking a large whiff. 

Julian huffed in exasperation, moving his arm to give him more room and trying not to squirm as his breaths tickled the hair there. 

Finally, Garak pulled away to crawl up his body, ending with his slit hovering expectantly over Julian’s face.

Julian eyed it, enjoying the view of Garak’s ajan gaping as it looked for stimulation, a vibrant blue meant to draw attention to it. He reached up to pull Garak’s hips down to meet his mouth.

He didn’t miss the significance that doing this would rub Garak’s cloacal glands all over his face, making it blindingly obvious to those with the right nose just what they’d been doing. Hardly the most subtle move for an ex-spy.

**Author's Note:**

> Garak says sometimes you gotta play it bold and decisive by writing in sharpie all over your boyfriend's face that he eats you out to keep the competition away.
> 
> Kudos and comments are fancy 🧐

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A Lasting Impression [PODIFC]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27698905) by [yohlenyaoilover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yohlenyaoilover/pseuds/yohlenyaoilover)




End file.
